Memórias de uma Rosa Branca
by Lizz Lovegood
Summary: Um jornal, uma coluna de obituários, uma mente disposta a trazer as melhores e piores memórias que ainda lhe fazem sorrir. (RESUMO E TÍTULO SEM NEXO).


Presente de amigo secreto para Thiago Corrêa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desceu as escadas um tanto tonta pela pressão que encontrava-se novamente baixa. Sorriu ao ver as flores sobre a mesa de jantar, com as quais o filho lhe presenteara com tanto carinho, eram brancas, sempre lhe encantaram as rosas brancas. Ouviu uma batida na janela, uma enorme coruja-de-igreja trazia um exemplar de _Profeta Diário_ no bico. Ela dirigiu-se a janela rapidamente, sabia o quanto corujas podiam tornar-se irritantes se obrigadas a esperar. A coruja mergulhou para dentro da sala, logo que a vidraça foi aberta, pousando sobre a mesa onde largou o jornal. Rose apanhou um nuque e depositou-o na bolsinha de couro amarada à perna da coruja que em seguida levantou voo, saindo por onde entrara. Cansada e ainda com sono, sentou-se e apanhou o jornal, passou a folheá-lo desatenta parando para ler algumas manchetes que lhe chamavam a atenção, mas sem focar-se em nenhuma reportagem. Uma pequena foto chamou-lhe a atenção na coluna dos obituários. Sentiu uma forte mão de aço apertando-lhe o peito, quando desceu os olhos sobre os nomes e reencontrou-se com o rosto que a tanto não observava. Os cabelos claros e finos, o rosto magro e pálido, sorrindo-lhe e acenando.

†

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy _

_Ontem falecido na idade de 48 anos._

_Londres, 25 de maio._

Só isso... nada mais. Sobre uma vida inteira. Não havia detalhes sobre o motivo da morte ou horário de sepultamento. Somente o nome, a idade, a data e uma pequena foto... uma pequena foto que sorria e acenava para ela, sem ter a mínima ideia do que acontecera com o corpo. Era de se esperar que o Profeta fizesse alguma menção a mais ao fato, mas até hoje parentes de comensais da morte não estavam muito em alta, não importa o quão diferentes estes fossem, não importa o quão melhores haviam se mostrado. E o nome Malfoy traria para sempre recordações para as mentes que entravam em contato com a história bruxa, assim como Lestrange ou Yaxley ou Dolohov, a repulsa, por alguns, seria eterna e inevitável.

Rose abaixou a cabeça sem acreditar. Havia alguns anos que não o via, mas as lembranças continuavam claras em sua mente e não era possível acreditar que o garoto que mantinha em suas memórias jamais sorriria novamente. Que o garoto que lhe trazia bolinhos dados com tanta veemência pelos elfos da cozinha de Hogwarts, jamais salvaria outra vida no St. Mungus.

Jamais conseguira entender a morte perfeitamente, entendia seu contexto e conteúdo, mas no fundo não compreendia que alguém que sempre estivera ali, já não estava mais, não pisava mais em nenhum dos cinco continentes, ou nadava em nenhum dos três oceanos. Que o corpo deitado no caixão, não era mais que um boneco, vazio...

As lágrimas queimavam-lhe os olhos, sem intenção de sair. Já fazia tanto tempo, por que ainda lhe afetava tanto? As memórias invadiam sua mente, sem pedir-lhe permissão.

Ela dirigia-se lentamente ao Salão Principal, ao seu lado andava Sophia Vanderwall, sua melhor amiga, praticamente a única com quem conseguia se identificar no dormitório feminino do quinto ano, simplesmente não conseguia aguentar por mais de 10 minutos as demais garotas com quem era obrigada a dividir o quarto. Eram implicantes e frescas, se achavam jovens demais para fazer algo que exigisse mais responsabilidade do que pintar as unhas e se olhar no espelho procurando por possíveis defeitos na maquiagem ou nos cabelos bem tratados, mas adultas o suficiente para andarem pelos corredores fora da hora em busca de garotos mais velhos que pudessem desejá-las de alguma, ou qualquer, forma. Sophia estava anormalmente quieta, provavelmente causa das preocupações devido aos exames que se aproximavam, ela andava enlouquecendo com o fato, assim como os demais alunos que deveriam prestar os N.O.M.s ou os N.I.E.M.s no final do ano. Ela, no entanto, não estava tão preocupada, confiava na inteligência que herdara da mãe e não herdara, completamente, a sua devoção pelos livros. Amava ler, disso ninguém jamais poderia dizer o contrário, porém não sucumbia ao fato de precisar ter todos os livros escolares na ponta da língua e mantinha preferência por livros de ficção, aventuras fascinantes que a levassem para um lugar completamente diferente do já emocionante mundo em que vivia. Estudava, sim, pegava os livros todas as manhãs, momento em que seu cérebro estava mais apto a manter informações, mas sabia que se daria bem nos testes, não necessitava de um ótimo em todas as matérias, um excede as expectativas nas disciplinas mais difíceis era mais do que suficiente. Outro aluno do quinto ano que via-se claramente não estar preocupado com os exames, era ele. Scorpius Malfoy. O melhor amigo do primo, Albus Severus Potter. Com quem estava destinada a manter a rixa que o pai lançara a cinco anos, no primeiro dia, na estação de King Cross. Estava acostumada a ouvir as histórias dos pais em Hogwarts, apesar de que as que o pai contava eram um tanto mais extravagantes em referência a si mesmo do que as relatadas pelo tio Harry, e sabia do desprezo que o pai ainda mantinha por Draco Malfoy. Mas o comentário do pai sobre não se tornar muito amiga de Scorpius, somente servira para atiçar sua curiosidade em relação ao garoto, desde o primeiro dia de aula. Seu tio não tinha objeção nenhuma quanto a amizade do filho com o garoto, mas o pai mostrava-se de certa forma insatisfeito com o sobrinho, nada muito extravagante, mas não se continha a piadas sem graça quando encontrava- se com Albus. Mas pela forma que o garoto agia diante disso o pai havia lhe recomendado a não se preocupar com tais brincadeiras, era o mais provável vindo do tio Harry. Mesmo sabendo que o pai não faria nada, além de mostrar seu desagrado, caso ela viesse a se aproximar de Scorpius, sempre procurara manter distância deste. Mas nada a impedia de observá-lo discretamente sempre que podia, de avistá-lo em meio à multidão nos períodos juntos ou no salão comunal. E devido a isso, a primeira coisa que percebeu ao entrar no salão principal foi que ele não estava lá. Por mais que ela e a amiga estivessem atrasadas e todos já jantassem a mesa. Albus encontrava-se sozinho, próximo ao irmão. Olhou ao seu redor rapidamente, talvez ele estivesse simplesmente conversando com alguém de outra casa ou algo parecido. Balançou a cabeça, que diferença fazia onde ele estava? Ele podia estar no lugar que desejasse neste instante. Virou o rosto, Sophia a observava de uma maneira estranha, como se entendesse suas ações. Felizmente Allison Michaelis, sua amiga, um ano mais nova e pertencente a casa da Corvinal, aproximou-se das duas correndo e as cumprimentou, acrescentando em seguida:

- Trouxe o livro, Rose? - esta fez uma expressão de quem claramente havia esquecido. Allison completou-o com olhar desapontado. - Bom preciso fazer a redação esta noite, e realmente esperava por ele.

Rose suspirou, era típico da garota manipular os outros com palavras e não esperou para que ela continuasse, sabia desde o momento que lembrara-se do favor que teria que voltar para buscar o livro, afinal a culpa era sua, prometera emprestá-lo. - Vou buscá-lo agora mesmo Ally, não se preocupe. - abriu um pequeno sorriso em direção a garota e virou-se de volta a porta, sem ouvir as exclamaçõesde que não queria incomodar da amiga.

Subiu as escadas de mármore pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Parou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda que guardava a entrada secreta para o Salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Fortuna Major - disse um tanto baixo a senha atual. A mulher girou o quadro e ela pode entrar. Passou rapidamente pelo Salão Comunal vazio dirigindo-se rapidamente para os dormitórios e somente quando desceu percebeu que ele não estava completamente vazio.

Scorpius encontrava-se sentado nas confortáveis poltronas em frente a lareira, parecia completamente concentrado nas anotações em sobre seu colo e não notara movimentação nenhuma ao seu redor. Rose cogitou seriamente a ideia de sair dali sem fazer barulho, mas ouviu a própria voz sair, levada pela sua curiosidade afetada, antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

- O que você faz aqui? - Ele virou-se assustado, mas sorriu, quando a viu as suas costas. Ela hesitou, sentindo que corava. - Digo... todos estão jantando neste momento. - completou titubeante.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não tenho fome. - respondeu simplesmente e virou-se. Ela prendeu a respiração, entendendo-o como se lhe virasse as costas, mas este simplesmente colocou de lado as folhas e pousando as pernas sobre a poltrona virou-se para ela de uma maneira mais confortável. - E você? - perguntou-lhe, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ergueu o livro em suas mãos. - Prometi emprestá-lo a Allison Michaelis. Você sabe, Corvinal, 4° ano... - completou, diminuindo o tom de voz a cada palavra.

- Sim, sim. Você deveria ir entregá-lo a ela então. - disse com uma expressão que lhe pareceu... desapontada?

Concordou levemente com a cabeça e deu um passo a frente, enquanto ele virava-se novamente.

- Ou não. - ouviu a voz do garoto quase em um sussurro. Parou bruscamente sem entender. Virou-se, ele continuava voltado para a lareira.

- Como é? - perguntou um tanto baixo. Ele continuou olhando para frente e não disse nada. Ela deu mais um passo, pensando ter imaginado, afinal era o que seu subconsciente queria, ele não se importava com o que o _Sr. Weasley _achava.

- Eu disse - Scorpius finalmente respondeu lenta e firmemente - que, se você quiser, poderia entregar-lhe o livro mais tarde. Assim poderia ficar e conversar comigo. - ele virou-se e fixou seu olhar nela - Percebi que nunca me prolonguei em assunto algum com você. Sinto como se você me evitasse. - Ele falava em um tom sério e formal que não combinava com ele, mas tornava-se quase uma brincadeira sob a sua voz e saindo de seus lábios. Lindos lábios. Vermelhos em contraste a sua pele, um tanto finos, mas cada curva era perfeitamente moldada. Rose piscou os olhos, desviando o olhar de sua boca e concentrando-se em suas palavras. Balançou sua cabeça com veemência.

- N-não... - começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Prove-me. - pondo as anotações no chão ele deslizou o corpo para o lado, dando espaço para ela.

_Merda._

Não haviam muitas soluções para fugir agora. Não se ela não quisesse provar-lhe que realmente o evitava.

Dirigiu-se lentamente a poltrona, olhando para o chão, enquanto caminhava. Ergueu os olhos somente quando já estava ao seu lado, ele a observava sorrindo. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, tomando coragem.

- Então?

Ele inclinou a cabeça e riu. Uma suave gargalhada que se espalhou pelo ambiente. Rose encolheu-se, era uma brincadeira? Uma piada de mau-gosto? Mas ele voltou a olhá-la com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

- Você é interessante Rose Weasley. - até hoje ela não conseguia compreender suas palavras neste instante. Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se lentamente à lareira. Pela primeira vez percebeu o vaso de flores sobre esta, ela realmente não estava lá na noite anterior, quando se sentara ali com Sophia. Talvez os elfos tenham resolvido inovar, mas com rosas brancas? Não que ela tivesse algo contra, muito pelo contrário, mas elas não pareciam fazer parte do cenário. Scorpius aproximou-se delas e passou a "brincar" com uma delas, circulando-a envolta do vaso, enquanto continuava seu pensamento - Assim como a vida, creio. Estava pensando em você quando chegou.

Ele virou-se, a flor ainda em sua mão, e riu, provavelmente de sua expressão surpresa. Queria dizer-lhe algo, sentia-se uma idiota sentada ali sem dizer nada, mas o gato comera sua língua. Ele estava pensando nela?

- Sim. - ele respondeu, como se lesse seus pensamentos, enquanto caminhava em sua direção, sentou-se novamente, mais próximo do que antes, _próximo demais_. Colocou-lhe a rosa em sua mão e aproximou-se ainda mais.

- Eu... - começou, mas ele levou o dedo indicador a boca, enquanto ainda se aproximava, fazendo com o dedo encostasse também em seus lábios, fazendo-a calar.

-Shh... - balançou a cabeça muito levemente e deixou a mão cair - Papai também não vai gostar. - disse num sussurro tranquilo - Quem se importa? Não preciso da opinião dele... Somente da sua...

Aproximou-se somente mais um centímetro, fazendo seus lábios roçarem os dela, como se esperasse por uma resposta.

A última coisa que pensou antes de beijá-lo foi:

_Dane-se ._

Usurpando-lhe a lembrança feliz, veio-lhe a mente a lembrança que lutava para deixar de lado. Dois anos haviam se passado e o fim dos anos em Hogwarts aproximavam-se perigosamente. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente que Scorpius andara agindo estranhamente nas últimas semanas. Um tanto frio algo que não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Dizia a si mesma que a culpa era dos exames que se aproximavam, da tensão que atingia a todos os seus colegas. Mas ele não agira assim nos N.O.M.s. Balançava a cabeça toda a vez que o pensamento lhe vinha a mente. Hoje sentia que deveria ter feito diferente, ou talvez, simplesmente, não faria diferença alguma.

Ele estourou a bomba, um dia antes do termino das aulas. Era um tanto tarde e ela encontrava-se sentada sozinha em frente à lareira apagada, um livro as pernas. Atenta a leitura não percebeu quando Scorpius desceu as escadas do seu dormitório e parou as suas costas com o olhar sério. Deu uma pequena tossidinha, para chamar-lhe a atenção. Rose virou o rosto e abriu um sorriso, ele não pode deixar de sorrir-lhe também, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos, quando logo fechou o rosto novamente, balançando a cabeça levemente.

- Não. - disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Suspirou fundo, como se travasse uma terrível batalha na mente, entre dizer o que falaria a seguir ou não. Claramente decidira-se por sim.

Rose não recordava exatamente as palavras que saíram da boa do garoto, não era capaz de processá-las no momento, mas entendera claramente o sentido. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de não ter tentando reverter a situação, não ter conseguido fazê-lo. Apenas permaneceu calada e concordou com o que não desejava de forma alguma concordar. Mas, e mais uma vez, não conseguia pensar em uma única palavra para lhe dizer. Como sempre parece que o cérebro trava nos momentos em que mais se faz necessário. O básico era que ele viajaria, sempre desejara viajar por todo o mundo, e o faria assim que saísse da escola. A situação para ele resumia-se em que era impossível manter a relação.

Hoje, Rose percebia que falava de todo o coração ao afirmar que, de certa forma, o fazia por ela, não podia deixá-la presa em um relacionamento sem rumo. Mas não foi assim que lhe pareceu no momento, os sentimentos nos afetam de tal forma que nos fazem ver o que não existe, perceber ações ou reações de uma maneira precipitada, totalmente diferente da intenção. Após um tempo, com a mente mais clara, foi capaz de perceber que ele ainda a amava naquele momento, afinal, ainda podia sentir seu beijo extenso em sua testa quando deixavam a estação de King Cross, toda a dor que ele transmitia.

As lágrimas finalmente rolavam em seu rosto, mas apesar de tudo ela sorria. Recordou-se da última vez avistou Scorpius. Ela deixava o hospital, onde o Robert, seu marido, pai de seu único filho, seguia internado, foram apenas algumas semanas antes deste falecer. Havia passado a noite ao lado do marido e tudo que mais queria era uma cama ou qualquer coisa mais confortável que a dura cadeira de visitas do hospital. Ela nunca acreditara em coisas como destino ou coincidência, mas não havia como encontrar palavras que explicassem porque ela, caminhando entre os corredores, resolveu olhar justamente para dentro daquela porta. As cortinas abertas mostravam claramente o pequeno garotinho de cabelos negros caindo-lhe sobre os olhos igualmente escuros. Seu rosto estava muito pálido, branco como a neve e a aparência lhe dizia que não sobreviveria por mais de duas horas. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o médico ao seu lado, que com pesadas olheiras sobre os olhos contava-lhe uma história, no que deveria ser seu momento de intervalo. Mesmo com a aparência cansada Scorpius lia a história com entusiasmo, com uma entonação de voz diferente para cada personagem, mesmo que o garoto não parecesse mais ter condições para ouvi-lo.

Concentrado em sua encenação ele não pareceu percebê-la, observou-o por mais alguns minutos e saiu dali sem dizer-lhe uma palavra. Guardaria aquela cena com carinho. Algumas poucas horas depois, quando voltava para o quarto de Robert com o filho, olhou novamente o interior do quarto, uma enfermeira de branco arrumava a cama vazia. Ao seu lado Scorpius observava, encostado a parede, parecia incrivelmente desolado pelo pequeno paciente que perdera.

Avistou-o outras vezes pelo St. Mungus e até trocou algumas palavras com ele, mas preferiu manter aquela como a última. A serenidade do momento, a paixão pelo que fazia.

Manteve o olhar na foto, enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam sobre o papel do jornal.

Olhou para frente de repente, precisava descobrir onde seria o enterro ou o velório. Era um pouco insensível não prestar-lhe uma última homenagem. Apanhou, sobre o sofá, o casaco que deixara largado na noite anterior. Decidira-se por passar pelo hospital, alguém lá deveria saber de algo. Lançou um último olhar ao espelho, não estava maravilhosa, mas apresentável.

Dirigiu-se a porta, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta. Lançou um olhar rápido as flores e suspirou, voltando para recolher uma delas.

No St. Mungus ninguém tinha muita certeza de nada e ela não foi muito bem atendida.

Saiu do hospital um tanto desapontada, caminhando lentamente de volta para casa. Crianças corriam brincando ao longo da extensão do lago ao seu lado. O som dos risos e brincadeiras lhe contagiaram e ela pode respirar. Um vento forte levantou os cabelos de seu rosto e levou as pétalas da rosa que nem lembrava mais que tinha em sua mão. Com o caule praticamente vazio preso entre seus dedos, observou o vento perder as forças e deixar as pétalas caírem sobre a água calma. E neste ambiente tranquilo, vendo as petalas brancas afastarem-se uma das outras e de si, contagiadapelo som das risadas foi que pode dizer, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não seria ouvida, falando mais para si mesma, sussurro: "_Adeus Scorpius."_

As palavras foram levadas pelo vento, tragadas pelas lembranças, caíram junto às pétalas e navegaram para longe.


End file.
